O pedido do amanhecer
by Wayu-ki
Summary: Gaara sentia-se estranhamente atraído por uma kunoichi de Konoha. No que será que isso dará? Atordoado por seus sentimentos, Gaara já não sabia o que fazer. Mas ela sabia.


Naruto não me pertence. Créditos totais ao Kishimoto-san^^

* * *

Já fazia algum tempo que eu reparei ela estar ali, atrás do muro que nos separava, se escondendo. Parece que está tentando esconder sua presença, mas eu consigo saber onde ela está só pelo cheiro suave de flores que ela emana. Posso afirmar que seja ela só de sentir seu cheiro...É, realmente isso é estranho, mas é que ela tem passado bastante tempo perto de mim. Não era obrigação dela ou coisa parecida, ela de um dia para o outro passou a frequentar a minha sala de Kazekage todos os dias. O por quê disso? Bem simples: uma tempestade de areia a impedia de voltar para sua vila. E como não tinha nada pra fazer, optou por ir ao meu encontro todos os dias, fingindo que ia falar alguma coisa importante, mas no final, sempre acabava falando apenas sobre banalidades. Virou um hábito, uma rotina.

Não tinha um horário certo para a chegada dela, mas sempre a recebia - mesmo que ela ficasse tagarelando o tempo todo e não me deixasse trabalhar direito.

Depois de certo tempo, eu comecei a me sentir confortável na presença dela. Não sei explicar. Ela me fazia sentir uma sensação de calor e alívio.

Quando já tinha passado mais ou menos uma semana, a tempestade de areia tinha acabado, e ela iria voltar para a vila dela, como havia sido programado desde o início. Mas eu me senti estranho. Me peguei pensando como seria se ela não fosse mais até a minha sala todos os dias. Será que seria bom perder aquela sensação de calor e alívio quando eu estava com ela? Bom, deixei pra lá. A obrigação dela era voltar para a vila dela, e eu não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. Ou será que podia?

No dia em que ela iria partir, foi me visitar de novo. Parecia meio triste. O sorriso dela, sempre tão vivo, parecia meio forçado naquela hora.

- Vim me despedir Gaara-sama - ela sussurrou, olhando-me diretamente. Eu apenas assenti como de costume.

Ela pareceu meio desapontada com a minha falta de ação, mas eu sinceramente não sabia que tinha dizer algo. Eu não estava acostumado àquilo, àquela proximidade. Ela deu alguns passos na direção da minha mesa, a cada passo ficando mais vermelha nas maçãs do rosto. "Será que está doente?" Me perguntei. Só que antes que eu pudesse perguntá-la algo, ela curvou-se até a altura do meu rosto, e depositou um suave beijo na minha bochecha, se afastando rápido, e sorrindo, em seguida. Confesso que fiquei boquiaberto. Nunca recebi um beijo em todos os meus 18 anos, e o dela fez sentir-me estranho. Aquela sensação de calor havia voltado ainda maior, só que desta vez, acompanhado das batidas rápidas do meu coração.

Depois que ela se retirou da minha sala, eu pousei a minha mão no local em que ela me beijou. Ainda podia sentir os lábios macios dela contra a minha pele. O que aquilo significava? Fiquei aturdido. Por que me sentia tão mal em pensar que não receberia mais as visitas dela? E que não sentiria mais aquele perfume embriagante de flores dela; não veria seu sorriso, ou presenciar aquela mania dela de ficar brincando com suas madeixas louras, enquanto relatava algo que a frustrava.

Procurei a resposta para isso que sentia, em um ou dois livros, frustrando-me. Então resolvi perguntar pra minha irmã, Temari, ela deveria entender essas coisas. Mas como eu ia perguntar? Acho que na hora eu saberia, ou falava tudo de uma vez mesmo, acho que seria mais fácil. E foi isso que eu fiz. Assim que ela entrou na minha sala, pra entregar um relatório de missão, eu recebi o relatório e perguntei diretamente:

- Temari - pausei, atraindo sua atenção - Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - ela assentiu e então eu contei toda a minha história. Da sensação boa, do coração acelerado, e do rosto quente que sentia - o que descobri recentemente - todas as vezes que lembrava dela.

Minha irmã pareceu meio surpresa. "Será que isso é ruim?" Me perguntei internamente, um pouco receoso. Mas no segundo seguinte, ela deu um sorriso diferente, meio...como se diz? Malicioso, acho. Logo em seguida me deu um abraço.

- O que aconteceu? É ruim? - perguntei, quando ela me soltou do abraço.

- Claro que não! - riu.

- Então, o que é isso? - estava começando a ficar ansioso com a resposta.

- Gaara, acho que você está apaixonado! - ela continuou sorrindo e falando algumas outras coisas, que naquele momento, eu já nem escutava mais. Então era isso? Eu estava apaixonado. Era muito estranho escutar isso. Eu já ouvi falar, mas nunca tinha sentido.

Mas, voltando ao presente...Eu ainda podia senti-la atrás do muro. Ela novamente tinha ido à Suna para cumprir uma missão e que tinha chegado na madrugada do dia anterior. Isso me deixou meio agitado. Mas o que me intrigava naquele momento é o por quê dela não ia falar comigo? Por que estava se escondendo? Eu estava começando a ficar impaciente. Tentei me concentrar em alguma outra coisa. Olhei em volta, vendo toda a vila, do terraço do prédio do kazekege. Já estava escuro. Devia passar das onze horas. O que ela estava fazendo ali naquele horário?

Não aguentei. Estava realmente me irritando ela estar parada ali, esse tempo todo.

- Ino - a chamei, alto o suficiente para que ela escutasse.

- S-Sim, Gaara-sama? - gaguejou, vindo em minha direção, enquanto eu ainda estava de costas pra ela.

Permanecemos em silêncio por uns instantes. Eu a olhei de soslaio, vendo-a com o rosto novamente corado, fitando o chão. Era visível seu embaraçamento. Talvez por eu tê-la percebido me espionando.

- Desculpe, não queria incomodá-lo - sussurrou.

- Não está me incomodando - sibilei, atraindo um olhar confuso dela, seguido de um dos costumeiros sorrisos dela. Falei meio sem pensar, mas os resultados foram mais positivos do que eu imaginava.

Novamente comecei a sentir meu coração bater mais rápido, veio então a mesma sensação e o calor repentino na face. Nós permanecemos apenas um do lado do outro, olhando o horizonte. O silêncio daquele momento era, certamente, apaziguador. Passamos um bom tempo, apenas um do lado do outro sem trocar palavras, ainda.

Aos poucos, pude perceber que o céu era tingido pelas cores do amanhecer do sol, o que me surpreendeu. Eu não achava que já era tão tarde quando eu a percebi.

- Dizem que se você fizer um pedido durante o nascer do Sol, ele se realizará no nascer do Sol do dia seguinte - ela falou, de repente. Me despertando dos meus devaneios.

- Isso já aconteceu com você? - perguntei fitando-a. Ela riu.

- Está se realizando agora - ela me olhou enrubescida - Eu pedi pra ver o nascer do sol com você - senti instantaneamente meu rosto ficar quente, e sorri também.

- Então acho que vou pedir pra que uma certa garota loira, que vem me atormentando muito ultimamente – eu sorri, recebendo uma risada tímida dela -, aceite ver o nascer do Sol comigo...pra sempre – disse sem fitá-la mais. Ouvi-a rir novamente, envergonhada.

- Eu acho que ela vai aceitar - percebi um certo tom de brincadeira em sua voz - Só saberemos amanhã, ao nascer do Sol - Ela concluiu. Ambos sorrimos, apreciando o nascer do Sol que, aos poucos, iluminava toda Suna.

O Sol havia acabado de nascer, e eu já ansiava pelo nascer do sol do dia seguinte. Que, assim que chegou, se tornou o dia mais importante da minha vida, com certeza.

* * *

Bem, é isso.

Espero que tenham gostado!^^


End file.
